


Never Mess With A Wayne

by PurestMonika



Series: Monika's Maribat Bio!Bruce Month [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi salt, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Secret Identity, class salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurestMonika/pseuds/PurestMonika
Summary: For Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne MonthSubstituted Habits with Salt and mixed with Over protectionMarinette can only take Lila Rossi lying so much, but trying to lie about Damian Wayne? She will never let that stand, she will rip Lila apart for even thinking about it.
Series: Monika's Maribat Bio!Bruce Month [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906651
Comments: 11
Kudos: 518
Collections: Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month





	Never Mess With A Wayne

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry folks, I was moving all day yesterday, so I decided to mix yesterday's prompt with today's 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this, I feel like it's not my best work but I wanted to write something at least.

Lila Rossi lied like people needed water, or oxygen. She lied about everything, from her physical appearance, to her mental state, her social connections, even her location! If you were to list everything Lila lied about Marinette was sure that the list would wrap around the world and then some. However, there was one type of lie that Marinette would never stand, could never stand, even though Lila Rossi snatched her friends away in one fell swoop and left her isolated and glared at amidst the drafty breeze that ran through the back of the class. That was lies about her family, especially her little brother. While he would hate to admit it, Marinette knew her little brother, for all his emotional ineptitude, was a rather sensitive boy. Even though he could verbally or literally eviscerate someone, all he really wanted was to be left alone with his family and his animals. No matter what snooty Lila Rossi said, Marinette would never let her lie about the Wayne family as long as she drew breath, especially not Damian Wayne. 

So, when Marinette wandered into school this morning to see Lila surrounded by her gaggle of blind servants, she thought nothing of it, something like this happened every day, and Marinette could say nothing to dissuade any of her ex-friends, even if they knew the person that Lila was lying about personally. However, once Marinette heard exactly what Lila said, she felt like bringing out her brother’s katana and running through her filth personally. 

“My childhood friend Damian Wayne is so amazing! He is so warm and sweet, he does everything with care, including when he kisses me… OOPS! I didn’t mean to say that,” Lila cooed with faux wide eyes, covering her mouth daintily to hide her fox like smile. 

“Oh my gosh Lila, you’re dating Damian! Wayne! That is so amazing! If he gave me an interview the Ladyblog’s views would skyrocket, Damian Wayne is notorious for never giving out interviews, second only to Marianne Wayne, who has never even been seen in public,” Alya crowed, latching onto Lila’s arm with leech like qualities. 

Marinette was glad that Lila came along to expose Alya’s true colors before Marinette had gathered the courage to reveal to Alya her true identity. You see, Marinette was in fact Marianne Wanye-Al Ghul, Damian’s older and less talked about sister. From a young age she was secreted away deep within the League of Assassins hideout due to her displeasing gender. Growing up she always watched her little brother from afar as she learned through espionage and subterfuge. Unlike Damian, Marianne preferred to stay within the shadows and shoot people from afar with her crossbow and senbon. She was notoriously protective of all of her siblings and was so good at staying hidden that no media outlet has procured a clear picture of her beyond her Wayne-staple black hair. 

“I couldn’t possibly get you an interview with Damian, you know the rumors about Marianne??? They are all real. She is a tyrant that rules over her siblings with an iron fist. I could not possibly talk to her or even tell her I am dating Damian; she’d probably kill both of us… and my family for good measure!” Lila despaired, making sure to squeeze a couple of tears out of her eyes for dramatic effect, making sure to bat her eyelashes to make them wider and more innocent looking. It worked flawlessly, her naïve classmates immediately drowning her and platitudes and cursing Marianne Wayne’s name. She was clearly a terrible person for keeping Lila away from her amazingly sweet lover. 

“Lila, I suggest you stop lying about the Wayne family right now. Everyone knows that Damian Wayne would never date a harlot such as you. Who was the poor young soul that was your childhood lover last time? Was it Roy Harper? Or maybe it was Jon Kent? Care to remind the class Liar *cough* I mean… Lila,” Marinette purred, leaning closer to the gaggle of students at the front of the room, immune to the immediate outcry that came up from the enraptured students. 

“Are you saying that I would lie Dupain-Cheng? I am not a fake designer that steals from others like you, I know traced designs when I see them. Everyone knows I never tell I lie, you have no proof to your exaggerated claims and callouts,” Lila hissed, turning back to her cronies and tittering with malice. 

“No proof Lila Rossi, so I see you really want to play,” Marinette’s bluebell eyes bored into Lila for the rest of the class, sending a torrent of shivers rolling down her spine. 

~~~

Nearly a week went by without anything happening, Marinette continued to bear the brunt of Lila’s attacks alone and ignored everyone else. Marinette seemed to get more jittery and excited as it came closer to the end of the week, smirking at Lila every time they locked eyes. 

When Friday finally came around, the class piled in, sans Marinette (not that anyone noticed). Everyone was chatting or scrolling through their phones, when suddenly Alya leaped into the air, nearly chucking her phone out the window. 

“GUYS! The Waynes just released an exclusive interview with Clark Kent, they say it includes everyone, including Damian and Marianne Wayne! Girl, your boyfriend is about to be on live television! Markov, Max, put it up,” Alya screeched, pushing up in Max’s space as he hurried to get everything set up. 

Finally, Max managed to connect Alya’s phone to the school’s network and project it onto the screen at the front of the class. As the footage slowly came to life on the screen everyone seemed to lean forward in anticipation, as Lila started to sweat and look around frantically. 

~~~

“Welcome everyone to an exclusive interview with the entire Wayne family, including the elusive Marianne and Damian Wayne-Al Ghul,” Clark began, shuffling his papers as he looked up at his family friends, “Now Bruce, we know that Marianne and Damian both came into your life in the last couple years, being with Talia Al Ghul for the first years of their lives before being handed to you. My starting question is how are they settling in with the family?” 

“I’m happy to say that both Damian and Marianne have settled in flawlessly. They are both amazing children and I am so happy to have them both in my life. Marianne enjoys designing and Damian is an amazing painter. All my other children adore them, and they’ve taken life in Gotham in stride,” Bruce exclaimed, beaming down at his children with a proud smile, playing the role of billionaire parent perfectly. “I hope everyone has understood our need for privacy with both Marianne and Damian as they have acclimated.” 

“Of course, of course,” Clark nodded understandingly, gaining a sudden glint in his eye, “Now I have caught wind various rumors about Marianne, and I’m sure you have too, and I wanted to know if there is any truth to these rumors or the rumors going around about Damian.” 

“Marianne, if you will.” 

“Of course, father, I will explain. Like with most celebrities, people have decided to use Damian and I to elevate their statuses in their lives, many of them decided that my brother was the easier one to use because he was younger and more open to the public, using me as a shadowy figure in the background as an excuse for why they couldn’t come up with the receipts when pressed. It doesn’t help that I don’t like the lights of fame and chose to live away from where people expected me to be, which meant there was no way for reporters to contact me about these heinous rumors either.” 

“Living away from the limelight you say? Where did you live if I might ask?” 

“Of course, I lived in Paris with our Aunt, Sabine Cheng and her husband Thomas Dupain under the alias of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I wished to live somewhere where I could get a stellar education without being swarmed by the American Media. My education was amazing, but the social aspect of it was subpar. I got to witness the attempts to use my brother to climb the ladder firsthand. A girl at my school, one Lila Rossi, an Italian exchange student, bedazzled all my classmates by claiming she knew tons of celebrities and members of high society. In the recent months Lila decided to lie about my brother, claiming that she was dating Damian and I was so tyrannical that she couldn’t even reveal a connection to Damian.” Marianne explained, glancing over at her brother. 

“I just wanted to add on that I haven’t and probably won’t date a female that wishes to talk bad about my family and use me for societal gain. On top of that, I have never had a significant other and no childhood friends, no matter what anyone says. Marianne was the only person I was close to as a child and she is the dearest person in my life,” Damian explained, a slight blush dusting his rosy cheeks. 

“Well this has been really enlightening! We’ll have more questions for you and the rest of the Wayne family after the break!”

~~~

The class sat in shock. 

Marinette was Marianne Wayne-Al Ghul? She had hidden it from everyone! No one could believe she was Bruce Wayne’s biological daughter. As one, the class’s collective braincell seemed to start working. If Damian Wayne claimed, he had no significant other and Marianne had claimed Damian would never date Lila that meant… she was not lying.

Lila Rossi was a liar. 

As the class descended on Lila as one unit, with her helpless to escape, she wondered how everything went wrong. She had been so careful, no one had even questioned her once! Except…. Marianne. 

Looking up through the cacophony of voices with tear filled eyes she blocked out all of the screamed accusations, and blinked in surprise as she met the eyes of one Marianne Wayne-Al Ghul, leaning against the door frame of the classroom. Entranced, Lila watched as Marianne smiled, it was not a cutesy smile, it was a diabolical smile, one filled with teeth and edge, eyes narrowed darkly as she stared Lila down. Shaking her head in amusement and smirking haughtily, she pushed herself up and sashayed out the door, leaving a ruined life behind her. Shattering that girl’s future on international television without remorse. 

Lila, old and grey with age, would sit on the chair outside of her ramshackle apartment after living an unfulfilling life and remember the one thing that Marianne Wayne has promised every time the met head to head, something she had mouthed to the crying little girl that sat in the middle of her broken kingdom. 

_If you ever lie about my family Lila Rossi, I will rip you limb from limb and ensure that you’ll never have a successful life, even if you make a cure for cancer, you’ll always rue the day you crossed Marinette Dupain-Cheng_


End file.
